Unxpected Visitor 'Altair IbnLa' Ahad
by Ezio's-Little-Assassin
Summary: Kristi has an unexpected individual person visiting her world and turning it upside down. Bet you can't guess who it is ?
1. Chapter 1

I was completely crazy.

I had to be.

I mean, who else would choose a dark night like this to venture out into the woods? Just me, I guess.

Looking up at the sky I noticed the storm coming closer, but that didn't stop me from going further into the dark mass of trees. I had no idea but there was something drawing me ever closer to the middle of the forest. My mind was telling me to turn around andget the heck out of there, whilst my body refused to listen.

I pushed the leaves out of my face, and stepped over the log sticking out of the ground aiming to trip me over. The storm had reached me and it was close to raining heavily. I could hardly see a thing, it was so dark and foggy, but a light caught my attention from the corner of my eye.

Squinting my eyes to try and see it clearer, I noticed it was a very bright light, and it was ?This just made me more curious, so I changed my path and walked over to the mysterious light.

I got closer and saw the outline of a body lying on the forest floor,surroundedby the light. They weren't moving, and I instantly became worried. I seriously hoped this wasn't a dead body. I knelt down and began checking for a pulse. And I found one, but it was barely there. He seemed to be in a sort of comatose state. My hand brushed over some stubble so I knew it had to be a man. He was dressed in unusual clothing - white robes that were now dirty with mud and moss - leather boots and gloves. And in his left hand, where his ring finger was missing, was an odd looking object that seemed to be the source of the gold light.

I reached my hand out to touch it, and everything went black.

-x-


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes the next morning, expecting to still be laying in the middle of the forest, but I was under a blanket. In my bed. Last night couldn't have been a dream, it was too realistic. I saw the body- hell, Ifeltit.

In a panic I sat up in my bed glancing around the room, thinking it would suddenly morph back into the dark mass of trees I was sure I was in last night. When nothing happened, to my dissapointment, I clambered out of my bed and headed to my room mates room, still not fully convinced it was a dream.

I had been living with Katja for a while, so I knew she would be up already. I opened the door quietly to see Katja hanging upside down off of her bed listening to her iPod. This was no surprise to me as I had seen her in stranger situations.

"Guten Morgen, mein Freund!" She was German, if you hadn't already guessed. "Wie geht's?"

I closed the door behind me and walked over to the open window. The city was just waking up, and the street wasn't busy. It was, for once, nice and peaceful, save for Katja's music blaring from her headphones.

The window in Katja's room overlooked the garden, which then led out into the woods. Again, I felt that strange feeling that was pulling me towards it. Without taking my gaze away from the window I answered my friend.

"Yeah, morning. Um, Kats? Did I- do you remember if I left the house? Last night, I mean." I could hardly talk straight, the woods disturbed me too much. Reluctantly I looked away and immedietly felt better.

"Ja, I think you did. I went downstairs this morning for some milk, and the whole floor isschmutzig."

Dirty? Why would it be dirty? I told her I'd tell her all about it later before I left her room and made my way down the stairs. Straight away I saw what she meant. My trip to the woods had made my sneakersincrediblyfilthy and there was mud prints all over the floor. I stepped around the mess to retrieve the mop and get to cleaning.

This had to be proof that I went to the woods last night, but the one thing that puzzled me was that I didn't remember coming home afterwards. What about that gold light? And the man, was he still there? I couldn't just leave him there. I was pulled out of my own little world when Katja came fumbling down the stairs.

"Gute, es ist putzen," I heard her mumble under her breath. "Are you going to tell me what's up with you now?" I hesitated, as I put the mop away, before replying.

"I promise I will, Kats, but I have to do something first," grabbing her in a hug then pulling on my trench coat. "I'll be back soon."

-x-

Stepping back into the woods was probably one of the worst idea's I had that day. This whole situation was freaking me out, especially the feeling I got whenever I even looked at it. But this was too interesting to pass up - my life was too boring at the moment.

Tracing her steps wasn't too hard to do, I was already at the clearing I found last night, but with no body in sight. In it's place I saw a small glistening object. Confused, I ran over, knelt down and picked it up. It was a small blade with a intricate design on it.

Disappointment and fear passed through me at that moment. The man had gone, and I remember him havinga lotof weapons. He was dangerous.

All of a sudden I was flipped over and thrown down on my back when I felt something cold and hard against my neck. I didn't have to open my eyes to know it was a knife.

"Please don't hurt me," I let out; my eyes were still shut tightly but I had an idea of who was holding a knife to my throat.

"Quiet." He had a strong accent, but I couldn't place it. "Tell me why I am here, or I kill you. Right now."

I opened my eyes slowly before they met with his. I could hardly see his face, as most of it was covered by a shadow made from his white hood. Although, his eyes shone a bright brown. He didn't have the eyes of a killer, but his actions proved otherwise. My lips started to shake as they opened to answer him.

"I d-don't- what are y-you talking about?" I silently hoped he would believe me. I stared up at him as my fear grew, and he pushed the knife harder against my neck as his look turned more menacing.

"Please! I swear, I don't know anything! Y-You have to t-trust me..." He stared into my eyes, reading me, before replacing the knife with his rough hand, so I thought he was attempting to strangle me. I started to wriggle from underneath him.

"Stop moving, wench. I believe you. I will not let you go yet, though." His voice was quiet but serious.

"Why? I want to go home," I said pleadingly. "You're not going to rape me, are you?"

He looked like he was ready to kill me again. "Do not talk such nonsense." He stood up, pulling me with him. I watched him as he hesitated to say something, gritting his teeth before saying,

"I need your help." The fact that he had not killed me led most of my fear to evaporate.

"And this bothers you, why?" This earned me a glare.

"I am used to doing things for myself."

"Then do whatever it is you need yourself. I am going home." I turned around and started to walk home. I was still a bit shaken up but I could manage. I had been walking for all of 5 minutes when I turned around and noticed the man had gone. 15 minutes later I had arrived home.

"So this is where you are living?"

I shot around and glared at this man who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"How-"

"You ask too many questions." I could see a tiny smirk beginning to form on his tanned face, which bought my attention to his lips. There was a small white scar that cut through the right side of his mouth.

I wonder how he got that.

"I am not going to leave you alone until you help me," he was suddenly standing in front of me, fingering his blades, his voice deadly quiet. "Don't forget I will kill you if you are of no use to me, but I know that you are."

Ugh.


End file.
